


Enjoy the View

by sydneywhowrites



Series: v short phan smut [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: “Do you think the neighbors are enjoying the view? Do you think they’re watching you all spread out and pliant under my touch? Or your loud moans? I know I am.”“Ph-phil. I’m clo-close.” Dan stuttered, not knowing if he’d be able to last any longer.





	Enjoy the View

Their shirts were already off and it was only 8:00 PM. Dan kicked off his jeans in between making out with Phil. Dan started to drag Phil to their bed until Phil stopped him in front of the window. Dan gave him a confused look.

“What? What’s wrong? I thought we were going to-“

Phil interrupted him by closing the gap between their lips and wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist.

“Don’t you want to show everyone how much of a slut you are for me? It’d be so hot, all of London will find out what a cock whore you are. I bet they’ll be able to hear you too, you’re always so loud for me.” Phil ran his thumb over Dan’s bottom lip as he spoke and Dan shuddered underneath his touch. Dan looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded, making Phil smirk down at him.

Phil flipped Dan around and pressed Dan against the window.

“Take off your boxers now.”

Dan hurried to follow Phil’s directions. Once Dan’s boxers gathered around his ankles, Phil ran his hands over Dan’s ass and circled his fingers over Dan’s hole. Dan let out a gasp and moved back into Phil’s touch. This made Phil chuckle and playfully smack Dan’s ass.

“Calm down, we’re not even close to done yet.”

Dan let out a whine but it was quickly replaced by a moan when Phil inserted a finger into Dan’s hole.

“Not whining anymore, are you? Mm, you’re so tight, Dan. It’s hard to believe how tight you are when I just fucked you last night. Am I going to have to start plugging you so you’re always stretched and ready for my cock like a good little butt slut?”

Dan moaned at the thought of it. The fantasy of being Phil’s whore was a guilty pleasure of his, and Phil knew damn well just how to use it against him. Dan turned his attention to the window and a blush crept over his face when he realized that their neighbor’s lights were on. There was a chance that they could see Dan. Oddly enough, that turned Dan on even more. Phil noticed this as he continued to stretch Dan. He added two more fingers and let out a small laugh.

“Do you think the neighbors are enjoying the view? Do you think they’re watching you all spread out and pliant under my touch? Or your loud moans? I know I am.”

“Ph-phil. I’m clo-close.” Dan stuttered, not knowing if he’d be able to last any longer.

Phil took his fingers out of Dan’s hole and lined his cock up to it. “You better be a good boy for me and wait, Dan. I haven’t even started fucking you yet. You’re not going to come until I tell you. Don’t you want to put on a good show for the neighbors?”

“I’ll try.” Dan mumbled, wanting to be good for Phil.

“What a good slut, how did I get this lucky?”

Phil pushed the tip of his cock into Dan’s ass and Dan groaned. Giving Dan a moment to adjust, Phil started to rub circles into Dan’s ass to get him to relax. After Dan told him he could move, Phil mercilessly pounded into him, pressing Dan’s flushed torso against the window. The window started to steam from the heat the two were creating, but they didn’t really care.

“Ahhh, Phil!”

“Come for me, baby.”

Dan let out a whimper and released onto the window, blushing after he realized what he had done. After Dan got over his high, Phil released into him and thrusted a few more times until he was done. After pulling out, Phil looked out the window and started laughing.

“What?” Dan asked.

“The neighbors stopped watching the show apparently.” Phil said in between laughs.

Dan looked up and let out a small gasp. Their curtains were closed and the lights were off.

“Oh my god, what if we see them in the lift?”

“We’ll just have to use another window next time, I guess.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
